Why? Why did you do this?
by I lOvE kRaToS
Summary: Why did you do this? I trusted you...put my life in your hands...believed in you. A Kraine oneshot fanfic! Please R&R! Making another chapter by popular demand!


Go ONESHOTS! Lol… I got writer's block for my other one, so I made a Kraine fanfic! Oh, and thanks to my love, Jamie, for giving me some inspiration! Yay for you!

Kratos: Oh no…not me again.

Hey! You're my muse again. Suck it up, and be a man! Half-man! Seraphim! Whatever!

Kratos: -groans- I don't want to be here.

Stop being a baby! Oh…and can you be a good seraphim and disclaimer for me, pleeeeeease?

Kratos: (_If I had my sword and wasn't in public, I would_…) Sure. –rolls eyes- **I lOvE kRaToS does not own anything TOS, like me.**

I wish. Heehee…anyways…on with the oneshot!

Kratos: (Hurry up, please)

Hey! Stop that! –smacks-

Kratos: That's it! **Judgment!**

AAAHHH! –runs away-

-------------

That brunette seraphim… it's been so long since I have seen him at all. I remember when I first saw him… his eyes were so, kind. Hard to believe he was a mercenary. When we finally saw his true form, I was shocked. Hurt. Saddened that he was one of our enemy. We had trusted him. **I** had trusted him. And he betrayed us. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I couldn't even believe what I had heard. _I am one of the four seraphim…It's time for you to die!_

'You didn't mean that, did you, Kratos? I mean, I loved you. I still love you. I'm…angry! Why did you do this?!' I think, almost on the verge of tears. 'I thought you had returned my feelings…'

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We had stopped in Hima for the night, preparing to go to the Tower of Salvation the next day. Everyone went his or her separate ways, and I talked to everyone, but him. He was somewhere…oh! At the peak! Why didn't I think of it before?_

_I made my way up towards Hima's peak and saw him sitting on the ledge. I walked up to him, but apparently he heard me. He turned slightly, acknowledging my presence, and then faced the Tower of Salvation._

"_Kratos? Can I talk to you?"_

_He eyed me suspiciously and nodded silently. I sat down next to him, hanging my feet off the ledge. It was night, and all the stars were shining brightly. The silence was getting to me after a while, so I decided to start a conversation._

"_Hard to imagine being on the world regeneration journey. It's almost…surreal."_

_He grunted slightly as I continued._

"_The stars are beautiful today. Don't you agree?"_

_He looked at me. Those eyes…it felt like they pierced your soul. He was shocked at first, but then he calmed and looked back up at the stars._

"_Yes. They are beautiful. Much like someone I know."_

_I looked at him and we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity._

"_Kratos…" I finally said._

"_Yes…Raine?" I shuddered at the way he said my name._

"_You know…" but before I could finish, I felt his lips meet mine and he cupped my face in his hand._

_We kissed for a short while, and then I backed away. I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm on mine and smiled—his hair hid it, but I could see it._

_Soon I fell asleep—I don't remember when—and when I woke, I saw that I was inside the in with the rest of the group. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. 'A note?' I thought. Making sure everyone was asleep; I took it into my hands and opened it quietly:_

**Dear Raine**_ (it began)_

**I find it difficult for me to say, but I must say it anyways. **

**Ever since I laid eyes on you at Iselia when we first started this trip**

**I have felt something towards you.**

**The reason I wrote this letter is because I am—no**

**I can't tell you. You must see for yourself. If you love me—**

**And I hope you do—I want you to go along with me on this…**

**Whatever happens from now on, I still love you. **

**-Kratos**

'_Oh my…MARTEL!' I thought, shocked, but happy at the same time. 'Kratos…Where are you now?'_

_I got out of bed—silently—and looked out the window…there he was, talking to Lloyd. Oh no! He's coming this way! Better get everyone up!_

"_Alright Colette, Genis, and Sheena! Time to get up! Let's go!" As they opened their eyes, Kratos walked in. He immediately looked at me. I looked at him smiled, and got everyone up and ready for the trip ahead. I just wondered what he meant about whatever happening, that he would love me. I'll have to ask him about that…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We fought long and hard, and won. Kratos was "holding back" as Lloyd put it, so we were able to defeat him. As Lloyd went to stab him, my heart jumped. "NO!" I cried.

Everyone stared at me as if I had three heads and snakes for hair. "That is…look! Another angel!" Everyone focused on the angel that had just descended, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Kratos…I trust you. Whatever you do…I will try to find some good in it. Don't let me down._

The second angel revealed his name to us as Yggdrasill…apparently Kratos was under him. We went in to fight him, but didn't even hurt him. We were going to die, when in came Botta. We were saved. And as we left, I could faintly hear him say… "Lloyd, don't die. And Raine…don't die either."

-----------------------

Sooo….whatcha think? Good huh? Huh? HUH?

Kratos: -sighs- I'm always the bad guy…

But you're the hot bad guy. So it's alright.

Kratos: …..

Come **on**. Bear with me, please.

Kratos: Fine. Whatever. Do what you will.

Yay! –hugs Kratos-

Raine: What about me?

OoO…jealous aren't we? –evil cackle-

I lOvE kRaToS OBTAINED THE TITLE OF MAN HOARDER

Hey! Don't make me break out my whupping stick!

RAINE OBTAINED THE TITLE OF WHUPPIN MASTER!

Haha…er…he's yours. –punches her and then runs for my stinkin life-

GET BACK HERE!

Kratos: Hahaha…

KRATOS OBTAINED THE TITLE OF I-DON'T-CARE!-GO-AHEAD-AND-BEAT-AUTHORS-UP

Well, review! Thanks again, Jamie! 3333


End file.
